


Ships of Umbar

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of humour - the couplets that tipsy pirates of Umbar  might sing in  the port pubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships of Umbar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Gems on silky clothes,  
Fellows brave and bold,  
Ships of Umbar carry  
Nothing but the gold!  
  
Various roads a sailor finds -  
Merry women, scarlet wines,  
Blood in battles, wine at feast,  
Sail is black as a raven's wings!  
  
To the Death, the beast of prey,  
With a royal gift we pay -  
Not with coins and other trash, -  
With the bloody human flesh.  
  
Flying with the western wind,  
We are bane of Gondor's lands,  
Loyal children of the sea,  
Lady Fortune's loving friends!  
  
Golden clothes and sail is black,  
Scarlet snake is on the flag,  
No ship is coming back  
With no haul!  
.


End file.
